


whiplash

by moondustis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lazy Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Shower Sex, Smut, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondustis/pseuds/moondustis
Summary: a collection of all the nsfw drabbles and some requests i wrote the past year.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader, Nakamoto Yuta/Reader, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 263





	1. swang my way (yukhei x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “yukhei held his phone with one hand and a dumb look on his face. he had been looking at that picture since the moment you sent it, only stopping to reply to it. of all the things he was expecting you to reply to the vine compilation he had sent you with, a nude was the last one in the list.“

one of the certainty you have in your life is that if you asked someone to describe your personality in a few words, spontaneous would not be one of them. every action you made always involved a lot of thought and previous considerations. you hate changes and doing things out of nowhere, maybe because you are afraid of dealing with unknown situations or because you are just a creature of habit.

that’s why you think you are absolutely going crazy when you stand in front of a mirror, with nothing but the cutest pair of lingerie you own, ready to take a picture for you boyfriend.

it’s maybe not that big of a deal to some people, sure. but you, the virgin that sometimes blushed when her boyfriend touched her ass, had never done anything like this before. and yukhei hadn’t even ask sfor a sexy picture or anything, the last thing he texted you five minutes ago was about how good vine compilations were.

a wave of both excitement and anxiety hits your body when you kneel on the floor in front on the mirror, doing your best to mimic the pose from the pinterest picture you found. it’s not a bad view, you think to yourself, with the way your baby pink bralete makes your boobs look and how they match the soft red lipstick you applied.

you take a lot of pics with all the poses you could think of and, after laughing at how weird some of them look, you decide that looks good and natural enough.

your heart feels like it will jump out of your chest when you lay in bed and open your chat with yukhei. your minds goes through all the reasons you shouldn’t do this while you type and delete ten different texts.

after half an hour you decide on sending something that resembles a meme, because yukhei would like that.

you:

open for a surprise

you:

*attached picture*

you feel your heartbeat get faster and you have to put your phone away to try and make the dreading feeling in your stomach go away. you weren’t worried that yukhei would react badly, he was always sweet and made you feel special. no, you were more worried you were making a fool of yourself, that your attempts of looking sexy were a complete fail.

your thoughts are interrupted by the notification sound of your phone and if your heart wasn’t this fast already you are it would burst out of your chest. the sound doesn’t stop until you pick up your phone to see the notifications from your boyfriend.

yukhei:

assdffjsjjahdoaksskk

yukhei:

oooooooooh mY GOD

yukhei:

holy umfuckkkkkkk

yukhei:

damn baby u are so hot what did i do to deserve thisss

yukhei:

i feel like im about to die fuckk

knowing yukhei you fully expected him to overreact, so the blush that takes over your face is not that extreme. you still giggle at your phone, excited over how excited he seemed about the picture.

you:

stop

you:

im ao embarrassed

so*

yukhei:

noo u shouldnt be

yukhei:

i liked it a lot

you:

im glad u did

❤️

yukhei:

😍❤️😍❤️😍❤️😍❤️😍

yukhei held his phone with one hand and a dumb look on his face. he had been looking at that picture since the moment you sent it, only stopping to reply to it. of all the things he was expecting you to reply to the vine compilation he had sent you with, a nude was the last one in the list. it wasn’t even a nude, just a picture of you looking cute in matching underwear but that was enough to get him in his feelings.

did he overreact? yes, maybe. but it was a surprise, he never thought you would ever send him something like that. you were usually shy and every time kisses between the two of you would get a little more heated, you would back off leaving him most of the time with a fully hard on and only his imagination.

it didn’t upset him, of course. he understood and respected that you weren’t ready for it. but sometimes his mind would be too much and he would wish so desperately for you to finally let, and want, him to do all the things his imagination came up with.

maybe, just maybe, this was a small step for you that was meant to show him you were ready for things to move a little forward. his heart raced at the thought of that.

yukhei:

so was this like an invitation to sext?

you:

no omg

i never even did that

yukhei:

oh lmao

okay

i mean i would be down to that if u wanted

like super down

😉

you:

lmao of course u would

but really i have no idea how to even do that

yukhei:

it’s pretty simple

like

what r u doing rn?

you:

glad u didnt ask what i would be doing if u were here rn

yukhei:

lmao

cmon im not that cliche

you:

so, right now im just laying in bed and texting u

wbu?

yukhei:

same… and thinking about what i would be doing if i was there with u

🤪🤪

you:

jfjffndvkkgdjj stfuuuuu

yukhei:

but fr

tell me

are u still wearing that lingerie or did u just put it on for the picture

you:

i am

*image attached*

his heart is not beating as much anymore but he can still hear it in the silence of the room. the other photo you sent was raunchier than the other, more spontaneous, it shows only your torso and it’s sinful how the baby pink lingerie makes you look almost angelic. like you came down to this earth to ruin him.

he doesn’t know if it’s just the picture or the whole thing of you doing this for him, but he can feel himself getting hard. still, he doesn’t touch himself just yet, hand wandering and stopping just above his waistband.

yukhei:

oooooooh god

u look so hot baby

u drive me crazy

im not even kidding i really wish i was there with u right now

you:

what would you want to do if u were?

yukhei:

fuck so many things

u have no idea how many fantasies i have with u

you:

tell me

ur favorite

it’s hard to pick a favorite. even more so now that he’s got something to upgrade his visual material. he likes imagining you riding him on the small he and mark got for their dorm when they moved in, a hand on your neck because ever since you told him it was sensitive, he couldn’t stop imagining what it would be like to choke you. sometimes he imagines fucking you in a bathroom at a party because you just couldn’t wait until you got home, and everyone knows how well he’s doing it because you can’t keep quiet.

but the best one will always be the one you are on your knees, eyes staring up at him like you’re begging for him to fuck your mouth. it’s not the most scandalous thing but it gets him going like nothing else. just thinking about it has his dick twitching in his pants.

yukhei:

i like imagining u on ur knees

looking all obedient and pretty for me

you:

oh my god

yukhei:

and u let me fuck ur pretty mouth

like the good girl u are

you:

i

i would like to do that

“fuck” yukhei mutters and his hand automatically slides inside the pants and just a touch on his dick has him shivering. you said you wanted it, you wanted to make one of his fantasies come true.

slowly sliding his fist up and down his dick a couple time he decides it’s too much and not enough at the same time so he makes a bold move. clicking on his phone with one hand he goes to his contact list and clicks on your phone number.

the continuous wait sound makes him slightly nervous. the anticipation of hearing your voice right now, like this, making his insides warm.

“h-hi” is what you say after picking up and maybe it’s his mind playing tricks on him but your voice sounds a little breathless.

“hey, baby.” he says “i’m sorry i called i just really wanted to hear your voice.”

lame, that’s what he is.

“it’s okay, i’m glad you did.” he can’t help but giggle at your words.

“you’re perfect.” his hand is still moving lazily and he feels a bit ashamed for doing this when you sound so innocent. “and you drive me crazy, you have no idea.”

he wants to ask you for another picture, a video even, anything that shows him exactly what you are doing right now, but he assumes that would be too much. so he contents with the way your sounds are making him feel, the little moans that you let out are still shy even though you’re alone in your dorm room.

“tell me what u are doing, angel.” he almost begs and it takes a few heartbeats for you to finally reply.

“i’m… i’m touching myself.” is your reply and even if he suspected it, hearing it from you has him tightening h

is fist just a bit.

“how do you like to do it, huh? do you do it slow?”

“uhmm, i like to start slow and pick up the pace when it gets too much.” your voice is shy and it definitely sounds breathless right now. he moves his hand and up down, biting his lips with so much force that he’s sure it’ll be bruised tomorrow.

“do you like fingering yourself?” he asks and imagines what you would like with your legs spread open and two of your fingers inside of your tight cunt. he lets out a breathy moan.

“yeah, i do.” a moan just as loud as his leaves your mouth. “but i can barely fit two fingers inside, it’s to much.”

“fuck, fuck.” the speed of his hand just goes faster and faster, his whole body feeling electric. “i bet you are going to feel so tight around me, and so fucking good.”

the words just start coming out of his mouth and he can’t control it. doesn’t want to with the way you’re moaning for him, begging for something you can get just now. pleads of his name that make him feel on cloud nine.

he spreads the pre-cum that gathered around the tip of his cock and starts pumping faster, imaging he’s fucking your pussy instead. “i can’t to finally fuck you, babe. i wanna feel you around me so fucking bad, make you come all over my dick.”

“oh my god, holy shit i’m about to-“ and then you are coming with a long whine that sounds a lot like his name. he imagines what your face would look like right now, all blissed out and your body shaking from your orgasm.

he comes a heartbeat later, hand speeding up only to slow down again. he comes so hard that not only does he see stars, but he also feels them sparkling all over his body. “fuck” is all he manages to say.

you’re both trying to catch your breath and for a while it’s quiet besides that. he feels content and assumes you do too if the giggle you let out is any indication.

“i can’t believe we did this.”

“me neither.” he replies “i’m so glad you sent that photo.”

“me too” you say, your voice sounding like it does when you’re smiling. he desperately wishes he could kiss you right now.

“feel free to like send more anytime you want.”

you hum, like the idea pleases you. “we’ll see about that.” and then you’re hanging up.

yukhei:

not even a sleep well my baby thank u for the mind blowing orgasm?

im offended

you:

lmao u are so lame

goodnight my baby thank u for the average orgasm 😘

yukhei:

AVERAGE???

didnt sound like that to meee

…

baby

BABY

was it really not mind blowing

?

you:

go to sleep yukhei

yukhei:

ugh ok

goodnight sleep well my angel from above

😘😍❤️😍😘


	2. lose my cool (mark x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: “ semi-public setting, “don’t you want to keep me happy?” and “show me how much you need me.”

“baby, please.” mark says while you press yet another kiss to his neck, his hands on your hips sending you a clear message. “we’re in the middle of a party.”

mark is fun to tease. the way he gets angry and loses his cool is a total contrast to his usual self and that excites you to no end. besides that the party you’re both at is boring and you’re nowhere near drunk enough to enjoy the loud trap song that is playing.

you started your little plan to get mark on edge just an hour ago, rubbing your hand on his thigh while he chatted with a friend about some basketball game. when he would glance at you to understand what exactly you were trying to achieve you would just look away and pretend like nothing was happening.

after the third time your hand started wandering too much he finally understood what was going on and dragged you out of the couch and to the nearest empty spot he could find. if he wanted to say something, you don’t let him.

all you have to do to get mark’s mind out of something is kiss him. he gets into it so fast, especially when he’s tipsy, gripping your hips gently and moving his lips so softly against yours that you almost forget what you wanted in the first place.

“baby” you say disconnecting your lips and all you get as a reply is a hum and him trying to chase your mouth again. “i wanna suck you off”

the thing is that you know he wants it, as much as you do, but he’s never been the most adventurous person. he likes when it’s just the two of you, in his dorm with romantic music playing. you on the other hand also likes the thrill, the adrenaline of doing it anywhere because you want it so badly you can’t wait to get home.

you keep kissing him everywhere when you don’t get an immediate denial, you know it’s just a matter of time. “pleasee, mark. i wan’t it so badly.”

“you’re such a princess” he says playfully, hands never leaving your sides and eyes never leaving your lips. he’s so bad at hiding what he wants. “you always have to get what you want, don’t you?”

“come on, i know you want it too” you pout, trying to tease him. he shivers when you pull him closer and run a hand through his hair. it only makes you more confident “besides, having your dick on my mouth will make me really happy. don’t you want to keep me happy?”

“fuck. yeah, okay.” the next moment he’s kissing you deeply, getting you to open up for him so easily and moving a hand to grip your ass, that you think for a second that he’s about to let you get down on him right at this hallway. but he’s not right there yet so he stops kissing you for a moment and leads you both to nearest room he can find.

it’s hot when sits down on the edge of the single bed and opens his legs to make space for you. it’s even hotter when he gestures for you to get closer and you can’t help but obey. “come on, show me how much you need me.” mark’s not big on dirty talk so when he does it you feel like you’re about to lose your mind.

you feel your skirt ride up a little bit when you kneel in front of him but you couldn’t care less. the way he’s staring at you makes you fee tingly inside and like you’re ready to ride him for hours at the same time. he tells you to stop teasing already when you take a little to long to undo his pants.

his hand immediately goes to your hair when you leave a small kiss on the head and start to slowly move. “can i do it?” he asks, almost shyly, and when you nod and open your mouth a bit more he grips you hair tighter, but still as gentle as ever.

you like when he fucks your mouth, thrusts getting sloppier when he starts to get more into it. the whines he lets out makes you squirm slightly. he’s never too vocal or too loud but he always talks nonsense when he’s close. “you feel so good, always so good.” it’s music to your ears.

he comes when you try to tell him to go faster but all you manage is to get drool to drip out of your mouth. he moves fast enough that most of the cum falls on your cheek but you still swallow the amount that he got out on your mouth.

he smiles dumbly when you get up and straddle his hips to kiss him, mouth tasting like cum and all.

“is it weird that i kinda like kissing you when you taste like me?” he asks

“maybe, but i like it too.”


	3. blue lace (jaehyun x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he really wants to tell you that there are other options, just as easy and fast as dry humping like horny teenagers, but you look like nothing would make you more excited at the moment than that. and the way you lift your skirt, showing him your panties, makes seeing his girlfriend come in her baby blue lace panties his number one kink.

getting jaehyun all to yourself was a rare occurrence. being a member of one of the biggest k-pop grous and a radio host he was always too busy or too tired to hang out. and when he did have the time it usually have to happen at his dormitory, where his group members were all over the place and would make jokes if you dared to just press a peck to your boyfriend’s lip.

that’s why you waste no time when you and jaehyun find yourselves alone in his room, the other members having gone out for dinner.

“i missed you so much.” he softly says, detaching his lips from your neck and looking at you with puppy eyes.

“you mean you missed kissing me?” you joke.

“yeah, i only date you because you are a good kisser.”

you let a out a snort that’s soon accompanied by a laugh. “aren’t you a funny guy.” you say, moving your hands from his shoulders to his neck and placing a small peck on his lips.

he has the nerve to pout when you don’t try to do anything more than that. “is that why you’re dating me? because i’m funny?” he is trying to sound serious and it only serves to amuse you more.

“of course.” you bite back “and because of your good looks.”

the laugh he let’s out makes your heart flutter. jaehyun’s laughter had a rightful second place at your favorite sounds list, only losing to puppy’s barking

“that’s good enough for me.” he says before attaching his lips to yours again.

jaehyun is gentle at everything he does so of course this wouldn’t be an exception. you are sitting on his lap the way he rubs gentle circles on the exposed skin of your waist and the open mouthed kisses he leaves against your neck are enough to make your insides tingle. it’s probably because the last time you were able to do this was weeks ago but it only takes the graze of his teeth for you to let out a soft moan, grinding your hips down on his.

jaehyun also seems to be getting excited overly fast if the outline of his hardening dick you feel when you grind down is any indication. the strangled groan he lets out when you shyly grind down again just confirms your theory.

“babyy, you know we can’t get carried away.” he says brushing a strand of your hair from your face and trying his best to not give in to the pout on your swollen lips.

“who’s getting carried away? i have never gotten carried away in my whole life.” you reply but your hand moving way too close to his crotch than the rated pg rating of the night would allow says otherwise.

the thing is, jaehyun is really good at self control, being an aquarius and all. but when it comes to you it’s like he becomes a docile puppy that’ll run after a ball for hours if it means you’ll be happy when he brings it back. in this metaphor the running is sex and the ball is your orgasm. or something like that.

but yeah, self control, he’s good at that but he does nothing when you dip in your hand inside his jeans and starts rubbing his dick. it only takes four movements of your hands for him to be fully hard and ready for you to go bellow his boxers and finally touch his dick properly with your warm hand.

you seem to have other ideas because in a blink of an eye your hands are back to his chest and looking at him like you just had the greatest epiphany of your life. “i know what we could do.” you say so excited and cutely that he’s not even mad about the short lived hand job anymore.

“we could dry hump. i know it’s a little messy but i’m wearing a skirt so it’ll be easy and fast.” you continue saying and he really wants to tell you that there are other options, just as easy and fast as dry humping like horny teenagers, but you look like nothing would make you more excited at the moment than that. and the way you lift your skirt, showing him your panties, makes seeing his girlfriend come in her baby blue lace panties his number one kink.

you both know this is not going to be the best orgasms of your lives but you seem determined to at least make it good, so you lower jaehyun’s jeans enough that when you sit down on his crotch again his erection is pressing deliciously against your slightly damped panties.

you have humped pillows enough to know exactly how you have to move your hips to bring yourself over the edge but the slow pace you are going seems to not be enough for jaehyun because after only a few rolls he’s moving his hands down your skirt to grip your ass and move you to his liking.

the mixture of wanting to come and being worried about getting caught by his bandmates makes jaehyun move you against him in a fast pace and you can’t help but moan loudly at the way his cock presses just right against your clit. “don’t stop, pleasee. i’m so close.” your whines are barely audible with the way your face is pressed against his chest. “ah ah, feels so good.”

your reactions make him even more determined because he stops moving your hips and decides to buck against you now, letting out small grunts and making your eyes roll to the back of your head at the way he hits your clit with every thrust upward.

“you gonna come soon?” he asks, gently taking a hold of your hair to get you to look at him. you just nod as a reply and move to kiss him.

it’s a messy kiss with the way you can’t stop moaning and his thrust only seem to get sloppier, the hand he has on your hip moving to your boobs, squeezing it softly.

you discover a new kink when jaehyun grips your hair a little harder than usual and you come harder than you expected to, you whole body turning into a shaking mess and your face pressed against his neck, muttering nonsense things.

he comes right after with a long whine and just lets his body fall down onto the bed, taking you with him.

“i can’t believe i just fucking came in my pants.” he says, a little out of breath.

“well, i did too so it’s okay.” you reply, and the moment you move to kiss him you hear the front door opening and yuta’s loud voice saying “we are home, put your pants on!”


	4. heyahe (sicheng x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you could or could not be head over heels for dong sicheng, the best reefer man on campus. it depends on who’s asking, really.

if the task of writing a book on smoking pot etiquette was in your hands, the first chapter of the book would be “why you shouldn’t hook up with your dealer and ways to avoid it.”

it would, of course, be a huge hypocrite thing, because even if you hadn’t exactly hooked up with your dealer (yet), you thought about it so much and so often, that you were also not doing much to avoid it from happening. in fact you were doing the exact opposite.

🍁:  
hey u wanna come over

y/n:  
for??

🍁:  
got somethin good for u

[pic attached]

it was pathetic, really. how four words and a picture of sicheng with a blunt between his lips was all it took for you to be up on your feet and looking for a clean pair of shorts to put on. you tried to convince yourself you were only doing it for the weed. that you would go there, get your shit and leave immediately. but who were you trying to fool, honestly. you didn’t even pay that much attention to the blunt in the picture, too busy staring at sicheng’s long fingers holding it.

the thing about sicheng was that nothing, absolutely nothing about him said “weed plug.” he didn’t even look like someone who would smoke it. with his soft features and cute smile, he looks more like someone who reads books for fun and that would babysit a child for free.

to say you were surprised when you first met him is an understatement. you had a whole espiritual experience when your friend told you she found the guy with the best weed on campus and proceeded to introduce you to dong sicheng. you could, with no doubt, say you were ready to fuck him after a total of five words were exchanged.

he was just very sweet in general and always talked in an excited manner, moving his arms around, like every subject was incredibly fascinating. he also had a laugh that sounded like how seeing a bunch of puppies felt like. you could or could not be head over heels for dong sicheng, the best reefer man on campus. it depends on who’s asking, really.

he opens the door immediately after you knock, greeting you with a lazy smile, and if he hadn’t texted you four minutes ago asking if you were already coming, you would have thought he didn’t expect any visitors so soon. his blonde hair was a mess, like he had just woke up and he was wearing what looked like the comfiest hoodie ever. you almost have to slap yourself for finding the whole view hot. you were going crazy, that was no better explanation.

“please come in and make yourself comfortable, y/n.” he says with a mocking voice, pretending to be a gentleman and you can’t help but laugh.

“oh, thank you, sicheng. aren’t you a good guy.” you reply, faking a bow and walking inside when he steps aside to let you in, taking your slippers in the process.

saying his room is a mess would be a compliment. maybe chaotic would describe it better. there were multiple articles of clothing around the room and you were sure you counted five empty bottles of water on his desk. you try not to step on anything as you make your way to his bed and take a seat on it.

“so, where’s my stuff?” you ask, eyeing the rilakkuma plushie beside his pillow. cute.

“i actually didn’t get my monthly yet.” he laughs like it’s something funny. “i only said that so you would come and spend some time with me.”

the nerve this boy has to look shy as he comes to sit beside you on the bed after confessing his true intentions. you’re not sure you forgive him in a matter of 1 minute because of the blush on his cheeks or because he passes you the blunt then. maybe it’s both things.

“you’re unbelievable.” you say, taking a drag and holding the smoke in your mouth for as long as you can. “you really made me come all the way over here to share a blunt.”

“i mean, it’s a good blunt.” he’s right. it is a good one. “and besides, there’s other things we can do.”

you raise one eyebrow at him. “yeah? like what?” your voice a bit slurred and you wonder if you are already high after only two drags. always the lightweight.

“uhmm, we can watch a movie.” he says and you let out a snort. “or maybe i could kiss you.” his words are tentative and his eyes are big staring at you. he seems uncertain, shy again, like he doesn’t know if you’ll let him kiss you. you almost laugh at how oblivious he is to how much you want to.

he watches you take another drag, eyes unfocused. you both giggle when you blow the smoke right on his face.

after you pass him the blunt and he takes his last drag, the blunt is left aside and you realize just how close sicheng is to you. you can smell the scent of a light fragrance on him underneath all the grassy smell and you can’t help but lean in into him.

“i think kissing would be nice.” you tease, eyes glued to his lips. you can see his adam’s apple bob when he gulps but you don’t notice that his eyes are glued to your lips too.

“yeah?” he asks dumbly, thoughts clouded from the mixture of being high and so close to you.

you only nod shortly before your lips are pressing against his and you’re moving your hands to his necks. the kiss is slow, almost tentative and sicheng is not the best kisser in the world but you’re high out of your mind and you’ve thought about this so much, wanted it so badly, that it feels perfect.

sicheng seems like he could kiss you for hours, teasing your lips with his teeth and smirking at the noises you are making. you’ve never been one for patience, and you make that known when you deepen the kiss, moving your tongue against his.

you end up underneath him, with his lips attached to your neck and the rilakkuma doll tossed aside in the room with your t-shirt. things are still moving slow, and his kisses are still gentle as he moves his hands underneath you bralette. you let out a gasp when he pinches your nipple and the smile on his face is almost childlike. like he’s proud he got this reaction from you.

“can i kiss you somewhere else?” he’s still smiling when he asks you that. you are confused for a second because he had already been kissing you everywhere. you are sure there’s pinkish, almost red, marks all over your body.

but then it downs on you what he really means by it and he laughs even louder at your expression and the way you nod excitedly. “you can kiss me anywhere you want.”

“anywhere?” he raises his eyebrow and you immediately regret saying that because he starts pressing kisses all over your chest and stomach, making you giggle nonstop.

you feel on the clouds when he looks up to you with his boyish eyes and a smile on his face. it crosses your mind that it would be easy to fall in love with sicheng. if you allowed yourself you could be infatuated by your dealer as easy as falling asleep. you would even be happy to be in love with him. you, a person that tries to stay as far from relationships as possible. you wouldn’t mind holding his hand now and then, and giving him head on a boring sunday afternoon just because you had nothing better to do. hell, you wouldn’t even mind if he sold your nudes to buy soup in jail when he ended up getting arrested for selling weed on a college campus.

you then proceed to have an epiphany that maybe you were already a little in love with him but before your high mind can give you a nice anxiety attack over that, you’re brought back to the present with sicheng pressing a kiss just below your belly button.

he starts removing your shorts, popping the button open, and your eyes fall shut from anticipation to what’s about to happen. your heart is beating so fast that it takes you awhile to realize that he stopped mid action and is just staring at your center now, your shorts only halfway off.

you only understand what’s going on when you look down and your pastel pink cotton panties are there in all its glory, with the cursive and glittery “naughty girl” making the whole thing just even more embarrassing. “oh my fucking god.” is what you manage to say, your cheeks so pink you might combust.

the laugh he lets out would’ve made you even more embarrassed if you were in other circumstances so you start laughing too.

“you are so cute.” he says, moving until his face is close to yours again so he can press a peck to your lips.

you try to cover your face but he doesn’t let you. “i can’t believe i forgot to change into sexier panties.”

“it’s okay, i like these.” another peck on your lips. “i think they suit you.”

“are you saying i’m a naughty girl?” you say jokingly and he giggles and kisses your cheek.

“yes, you are my naughty girl.” his voice is playful but his words still make you feel some kind of way.

as if noticing that he starts pressing kisses on your neck, down to your chest, until he’s fully removing your shorts now. the panties go with them and you’re glad he doesn’t notice the cherries on each butt cheek.

you blush when his face comes close enough to see you’re considerably wet already and as if testing the waters he presses a small kiss to your clit. the soft sound you make seems to be what he needs to hear because he starts eating you out immediately after.

like his kissing, it’s not the best in the world but he’s eager and asks you all the time if feels good and what you want him to do. it doesn’t take long for you to come, clenching around the two finger he got inside of you and whimpering his name. not satisfied he keeps sucking on your clit, his free hand moving up to massage your breast. and then you’re coming again, body shaking and vision going black. when he kisses you after his lips taste like you.

he comes on your stomach, hands moving fast and you try to look at his blissed expression and the way his come is painting you at the same time.

“that was nice.” he’s now laying beside you on his tiny bed, after having cleaned you up and offering one of his clean t-shirts for you to wear. it feels comfortable.

you hum, turning your face to stare at him. he has a lazy smile on, like the weed effect is still strong, and you feel the same way.

“better than watching a movie?” you ask playfully.

he places his hand on his chin like he’s in deep tough. “depends what movie we are talking about.” he replies and immediately moves his hands to try and protect himself from yours hits. “stop, stop. i’m joking, it was better than any movie. better than all the transformers that exist.”

you laugh out loud. “you say that like it’s a hard thing to achieve.”

“hey! transformer 3 was good. don’t give me that look you know it was.”

after your laughter has died down you both stay quiet. the room feels warm and the only light comes from the sun setting outside. you try not to think about what will happen now and why you don’t want to leave this bed ever again. but you still feel a little hopeful when he kisses you again.


	5. so good (doyoung x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: semi-public setting + “touch yourself for me.”

during the two years you have dated doyoung for you’ve went to a lot of parties. it seemed like the thing rich people love spending their money on the most, besides cocaine, is throwing enormous parties filled with whiskey and champagne, dior dresses and hands covered in gold.

you didn’t mind attending said parties and even though champagne had never been your favorite drink, you preferred sweet things that barely tasted like alcohol, there you were on another one, drinking your third glass of the night.

you’re not quite drunk yet but you still giggle when doyoung leans in close to your ear to whisper about how boring the party is. he looks like he always does, powerful and like he’s worth billions (which he is). the all black suit is a high contrast to your own lilac satin dress but anyone who looks your way can tell you were made for each other.

“have i told you that you look gorgeous tonight?” doyoung asks and you cant help but giggle again.

“well i had to be a match to the most handsome man on this party, didn’t i?” you joke and the smile he gives you sets butterflies on your stomach.

“do you want to do something fun?” he asks, gummy smile turning into a mischievous one.

you raise one eyebrow at his proposition but still nod. he takes your hand and guides you out of the people, with his so ever collected expressions so that no one would suspect anything, but the way he presses your palm a bit tighter tells he’s up to no good.

——-

the fun doyoung had in mind was making out on a bathroom like two teenagers. but you don’t mind, not at all. you’re pressed against a wall while he kisses you with lips parted and a hand holding you by the neck. it’s hot you can tell he wants more by the way he’s pressing his whole body against yours, so close that it seems like he’s trying to become one with you.

you let out a surprised yelp when moves you off the wall and lifts you up so you’re sitting on top of the sink. confusion sets on your face when he kisses you one last time before moving away and saying words that both shock and excite you.

“touch yourself for me.”

you can feel the blush that paints your cheeks, your body feeling hot. doyoung smirks at you, like he finds your embarrassment cute and wants nothing more than fuck you senseless against the mirror.

“but what if someone walks in?” you two have never done something like that before. it’s not something absolutely crazy but it’s still unusual for you, the door is unlocked and anyone could walk in and find you with legs wide open for doyoung. you can imagine what the headlines would look like “young ceo caught in vulgar activities with girlfriend in public.”

it makes you scared and embarrassed but it also sets a thrill to your gut, a tiny sparkle that excited tells you to do it.

slowly and unsurely you start to lift your dress and open your legs, giving doyoung a view of you pink see trough panties. there’s a glint of expectation on his eyes, like you’re giving him the best prize he could ever get.

“that’s good, angel. now take of your panties for me.” you do just that, letting it fall on the cold tiles. “now lick your fingers nice and good, and touch yourself just like you do when you’re alone.”

you try to get confidence by his words and the way he’s looking at you but there’s still a bit of shame inside of you. still you do as he says. you don’t even have to imagine much when you close your eyes, rubbing soft circles against your clit and basking in the words of approval doyoung is muttering quietly. you know if you open your eyes he’s gonna be there watching you with that look on his eyes that makes your insides feel like jelly.

one finger, then another, faster and faster, you do everything he tells you and it feels so good but not enough at the same time. you want him to come closer and touch you. “please, daddy.”

he lets out a small laugh at the nickname. “you really know how to get what you want, don’t you?” he says teasingly and then in the matter of a second he’s right there, lips on yours and hand moving to take your place. it’s heavenly when he touches you, fingers moving fast when you run your fingers against his hair.

he kisses you so sweetly, so slowly, caressing your cheek with his free hand and it’s romantic in a way that it shouldn’t be when you’re inside a bathroom with his fingers inside of you.

“i love you so much.” you can’t help but say it. it feels like you’re floating and you don’t know if it’s still the champagne in you or the blood rushing through your body.

he says it back by applying a little more force on your clit and pulling his fingers out just to push them back inside. he starts going at a speed that makes your eyes roll to the back of your head and you can’t even be embarrassed at the squelch noises and your whines when your orgasm is close enough to feel.

“are you gonna cum for me, baby?” you nod, throwing your head back and hitting the mirror. “you are? gonna cum all over my fingers and make a mess like the dirty girl you are.”

“i am, please, please make me cum.” you say, voice small.

then he kisses you again, more raw this time, open mouthed and you moan against his tongue as his fingers curl just right, making cum with a cry of his name. it feels like there’s fireworks all over your body and it makes you shake from head to toe.

“i didn’t know you had a thing for public bathrooms.” you joke, after recollecting yourself, just to see him smile.

“i have a thing for you in public bathrooms, don’t get it wrong.”


	6. lose my cool 2 (mark x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: “lose my cool” mark + “You’re n-not, um, w-wearing anything under that, are you..?“

after a year of college the parties start becoming a really too boring, a little too much of the same. still, here you find yourself on another one, mark by your side with a beer can on his hand and cheeks slightly pink. 

mark is always fun to tease, like he can never predict your next step and is always left stunned by the smallest of your actions. you live for his shocked expressions when you let your hand wander just a little over appropriate and you love how he gets mad when you conventionally don’t listen to him.

and in your defense this is all his fault. for bringing you to yet another party and for looking so damn cute with how tipsy he is. you’re bored is all, and mark is so much more fun to tease when he has had something to drink. 

at first he doesn’t care much about the way you press a little closer to him, just squeezing your waist with the hand he had around it. “you want another drink, baby?” he asks, throwing a sweet smile your way and you smile back, doing your best to look as innocent as possible.

“not really.” you say, batting your eyelashes “i was craving something else actually.” 

the confused look on his face makes you want to squeeze his cheeks. how can someone be so cute and frustrate you at the same time. “what is it?” he asks falling perfectly for your bait.

“a kiss.” is your reply and it makes him giggle, moving away from you just to toss the empty beer can on the near trash. 

he moves closer to you again, hands holding you by your hips and you automatically step back so you’re pressing against the wall. “you’re so silly.” is what he says before he presses a kiss against your lips. it’s just a soft peck and it tastes like the beer he just had, a contrast to your peach chapstick. 

he doesn’t show any indication of doing something more so you are quick to act, holding his neck and pushing his closer to you. he lets out a hum when you deepen the kiss and a low moan when you bite his lower lip. 

it works perfectly because it gets him to open his mouth and you waste no time in moving your tongue against his, hand gripping softly at his nape.

you know he’s getting worked up by the way he tries to move impossibly closer to you. “i want you so badly, baby.” you whisper after detaching your lips from his. the look on his face absolutely blissful. 

“me too, you drive me fucking crazy.” he says, moving to press kisses against your exposed neck. 

he has gotten much more braver about making out in front of people, especially when he’s kind of drunk. there’s not many people around, though, but still you are surprised (and excited) when his hands move down from your hips to your ass. 

it’s almost comical how he kneads it softly with one hand, making the fabric of your skirt bunch up slightly, and stops kissing your neck, mouth still pressed on it. he kneads it again and you have to hold it in a giggle. “what is it, mark?” you ask, faking innocence. 

“you’re n-not, um, w-wearing anything under this, are you..?“ he sounds almost nervous, eyes moving to look at your and you can see his pupils are blown out. his hands stay still in your ass.

“not really. i didn’t want it to be marked, you know?” you say, smiling at him.

he nods dumbly and in a blink of an eye he’s grabbing you by the hand and taking you to the bathroom upstairs. 

you don’t complain when he puts you on top of the counter, or when he goes down on his knees and hikes up your dress so you’re left on full display for him. it’s not always that he’s so willing to eat you out so you bask on the feeling of his lips closing around your clit, a moan leaving your lips.

he runs one of his finger against your entrance, spreading your arousal around your lips and then he presses it inside. he knows what to do to get you there, tongue flicking around your clit in quick motions and he fingers you with one, then two fingers.you come with a silent moan of his name, clenching around his fingers and in no time he’s up on his feet again, kissing you with your taste in your lips. his fingers keep moving inside of you, making your whole body shiver. 

you know he likes when you put on a show so you moan against his lips, moving your hips so you’re fucking yourself on his fingers. when he removes then from inside of you and brings it to your lips you let him spread your come on your lips before you’re licking them clean, tongue swirling around in the most filthy way. his eyes stay glued to you. 

“you’re so nasty.” he says, a little breathless.

the giggle you let out is sinful and you move to get him out of his pants. you love how easy he is to rile up, how he’s straining hard in his pants just for you. 

“i want you to fuck me raw in this bathroom, baby.” you say, finally pushing his pants down, the outline of his erection on the black briefs he’s wearing makes your mouth water.

he does just that, pushing inside of you and filling you up so well that you can’t help but ask for more. it’s quick and messy because you’re both drunk, mark more than you, but you manage a second orgasm and he comes inside of you with a breathy moan. 

when he asks if you came to the party with no panties to tease him you pretend like you don’t know what he’s talking about.


	7. cheater (johnny x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: johnny + “Baby, I know you’re not trying out the new shower head without me.”

you have made a lot of poor choices in your life. drinking too much before a working day, not studying for a test, the list goes on. but right now, with the new shower head you got between your legs and your hands doing the best to balance you on the wet tile wall, you don’t think you’re making one of those.

it’s a boring sunday and you’re probably ovulating if the way you’re horny is anything to go by. you wanted some relief and johnny was only getting home by 7. or that’s what you thought.

you don’t hear the door open, don’t hear him call out your name. you don’t even hear when he enters your shared room and removes his clothes, you’re too busy chasing your second orgasm.

“baby, I know you’re not trying out the new shower head without me.” his voice hits your ears as he slides the shower door open, making your eyes snap open and a scream to come out of your lips.

you look like a child that got caught with their hand right inside the jar of candy when they were not supposed to. johnny has the nerve to laugh, standing there in all his naked glory.

“are you trying to give me a heart attack, dumbass?” you let the shower head fall as you turn to smack his across the chest. he continues laughing.

“not my fault you didn’t hear me coming in because you were too busy cheating on me.” he says, hands gripping your waist as he comes closer and moves the both of you so you are standing underneath the shower.

you let out a dramatic gasp. “cheating on you?” he pouts. “are you really accusing me of cheating on you with a shower head?”

“you promised we would try it out together.” his hair is fully wet now and he rubs a circle on your waist.

you roll yours eyes before moving to kiss him. johnny could be very silly sometimes but it only made you more infatuated with him. the kiss is nice and slow and you’re not surprised when his hands move down to your center.

“hmm, you’re really wet.” he says circling a finger around your entrance and making you shiver. “how many times did you come?”

“almost two.” you say, pressing closer so he will take a clue. he does and starts massaging your clit. “i was getting there but you interrupted me.”

he laughs softly and moves to grab the shower head again. the moment the jet of water hits you, your hands are moving to his his shoulders. “let’s fix that then.”


	8. take care (taeyong x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You watch as he gets shy, basks on the praise and your heart almost bursts inside of your chest. Taeyong is not perfect, no one is, but he does so much and you truly believe he makes the world a little better just by being the person he is.”

You’re used to Taeyong being away for long periods of time, but the weird feeling that sets on your stomach every time he tells you goodbye and that he’ll see you soon when he leaves never seems to go away.

The feeling only dissipates when you hear the knock on your apartments door and you almost fall face down on the floor when you rush to open it. When you do, Taeyong stands there with a smile in his face, one that you have missed so much, and you can’t help but throw yourself into his arms. He lets out a little huff but hugs you back with a little laugh on his lips. “Hi, love.” His words are muffled by your hair and you let out a sigh on how good it feels to be reunited again after such a long month.

“Missed you so much.” You confess, face pressed against his chest as you let yourself feel warm and at home like you can only feel in his arms.

“Missed you too, darling.” He breaks the hug first with a kiss to the top of your head, knowing that if he didn’t you would stay in your doorway for the rest of the day. “Let’s get inside, okay?”

Your both walk inside your tiny apartment, Taeyong dropping his bags on a chair as your cat comes to finally greet him. You watch with fondness in your eyes as he drops down to pet her. “You missed me too, huh?” He coos adorably and your cat takes that as the moment to leave.

“Are you tired?” You ask as he makes his way towards you again. You almost melt when he circles your waist with his arms and pushes you closer to him. His eyes are soft but there’s still bags underneath them that make your heart hurt a little.

“Not really, took a really good nap before coming here.” You don’t quite believe him but you still hum, moving your hand to push a bit of hair out of his face. He sighs at the contact, face pressing to your hand when you move it down his cheeks. “Really missed you.”

“Me too.” Your voice is barely a whisper to match his, your lips moving upwards in a smile on how peaceful he looks. Letting your hands wander down, you touch his jawline before you pause at his neck, drawing soft circles on it as he lets out a deeper whine. “Is it still hurting?”

He shakes his head negatively, eyes fluttering as you continue to massage the area bothered him. He never talked about it like it was much, only casually mentioning it but it still pained you to see him having to wear the neck brace because it got too much. “It’s gotten a lot better.”

“Hmm, that’s good.” You mutter, pressing a little kiss at the side of his neck and it makes him laugh a little. “It worries me seeing you pushing yourself so hard.”

He scoffs, pulling you even closer to you and meeting your eyes with his. “It’s nothing.” You scoff right back at him, following as he moves the couch so you can get more comfortable.

“None of that, baby.” You say as you finally sit down, almost on his lap as his arms keep you close. “You work so hard and you always give your best, even if you’re tired or in pain.”

He looks down, a soft blush on his face as he laughs shyly. “It’s true, and on top of all that you’re always taking care of the people around you.” You continue, pushing your fingers through his hair and he falls putty on your hands. “You’re so good, Yongie. ‘M so proud of you.”

You watch as he gets shy, basks on the praise and your heart almost bursts inside of your chest. Taeyong is not perfect, no one is, but he does so much and you truly believe he makes the world a little better just by being the person he is. So soft around the edges but so hardworking that you can’t help but spill these words to him as he hides his face on your neck and gives you boyish laughs of embarrassment.

“____, stop it.” He whines playfully but you know he doesn’t care that much. Likes it in fact, with the way he can’t stop smiling and blushing. He moves away from your neck to press a kiss to your lips, just one, with his hands cradling your face in his palms, before he’s muttering about how much he loves you. “‘M so lucky, the luckiest man on earth.”

You shake your head. “I’m the lucky one.” You say, eyes filled with adoration. “You go out there and perform to all that people, making them all fall in love with you.” He laughs again, bashfully as ever, as you press kisses all over his face.” But you always come home to me, I’m the one that gets to take care of you.”

He completely melts against you when your lips finally meet. It’s blissful how good and right it feels to have his lips molding against yours, how you two move so naturally. You get so distracted by the kiss, and how his tongue make his ways inside your mouth and slide against yours, that you don’t notice he’s moving you around until you’re fully on his lap, his hands settling on your hips.

You break the kiss, and he pants a little with a shy smile on his face. “Missed this so much, baby.” Your voice is almost a whisper now. Your lips move to press kisses on his jaw, hands gripping his shoulders. “Thought about you every night.”

“Hmm, you did?” He asks, shuddering a little when you move down to his neck.

“Mhm-hm.” You kiss him again, just quick pecks and he chases your lips for more. “Thought about how good you make me feel, how good you taste.” He shivers, mouth agape at the praise and the way your hands moves down his t-shirt, nails scraping lightly on his torso. “And about your perfect cock, wanted it so bad.”

He half whines, half moans at that, hands gripping tighter on your hips and you can feel the bulge forming on his pants pressing against you. Your lips meet again, in a messier kiss this time but still slow. He breaks it with a breathy moan when you start moving against his pelvis in tiny movements, giving him friction that is barely enough. “Please, ____.”

“You want me to take care of you, baby?” He nods, eyes almost pleading as he looks at you with his pupils blown. There’s still a blush on his cheeks and his lips looks puffy and red. “How could I say no when you’re such a good boy?”

He blushes deeper at that, helping you push his pants and boxers down just enough so he can get himself out. You weren’t lying when you said it was pretty, even more now that it’s fully hard and the tip is a shade darker. He hisses when you press your thumb to the tip, spreading the pre-cum around so you can move better.

“Can’t wait to feel you inside of me.” You say, moving your hand slowly the way he likes it and watching as his mouth parts and his head falls back on the cushion of the couch. “‘M so wet just thinking about it. You always feel so good.”

He basks in the praise, moaning loudly and freely now as you tug at his cock. “Fuck, I’m so close.” He breaths, hips pushing upwards as he tries to get you to move faster.

You do just that, almost moaning yourself at the sounds he’s making. “Yeah?” Your voice is barely a whisper and you press a kiss to the side of his neck, where he’s most sensitive. “Wanna see you cum so bad, Yongie. You always look so pretty when you do.”

That seems to do it, because with two more tugs of your hand he’s releasing with a grunt and deep moan, spilling all over his stomach and your hand. He looks blissed out, eyes shut and lips parted as he lets out labored breaths.

You watch as he collects himself, massaging at his scalp the way he likes so much and he laughs shyly. “I made such a mess.”

“It’s okay. We can go clean up and then cuddle a bit.” You say and he presses a kiss to you cheek.

“Not before I take care of you too, baby.”


	9. louder (jaehyun x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: “D..did you just make that noise?” + “You can scream if you want.” with Jaehyun.

It’s hard to keep quiet when Jaehyun is on top of you, fucking you so nicely that you have to grip the sheets to get a bit of control over yourself. 

The thing is Jaehyun is very experienced at this, and it surprises you every time you have sex because you on the other hand, only ever had sex with two people. Him being the second. So when he says something too dirty you can’t help but blush.

And when he makes you feel like you’re floating around you do your best to keep your noises at bay, letting out a strangled moan that probably doesn’t sound very pleasing.

His fast thrusts slow down for a bit, eyes searching for your as you avoid his face in pure embarrassment. “D..did you just make that noise?” He asks, voice soft and you wish you could disappear.

“Yes.” You reply, voice so tiny that he barely can hear it “I Just… I didn’t want to make too much noise.”

“What? We’re alone, baby. “He moves one of his hands from your hips to your face, stroking it in a sweet gesture. It would be misplaced for the moment if you didn’t know Jaehyun and his gestures so well. “You can scream if you want, I sure won’t mind.”

“Jaeee.” You whine as your face grows even hotter, and you try to hide it on the pillow from embarrassment. You can’t believe you’re having this conversation with him right now, while he’s still moving inside of you. And as if to accentuate that he starts thrusting with more speed again. “You know I’m shy.”

He half laughs, half moans at your words, giving you a good snap of his hips as his hands grip at your hips with a bit more force. “Mhmm, my girl is shy, huh?” His voice and that sentence alone have you moving your hands to grip at his shoulders. He sounds so hot that a moan threatens to spill from your lips. “So shy you won’t even let me listen to your sweet noises.”

He starts pounding into you, angling his hips in search for the spot that will make you see stars. “Come on, baby. Let me hear you.” He continues urging you on, thumb meeting your clit and making you throw your head back.

When he finally hits the spot you ached for it’s over. “Fuck, Jae.” You breath out, a moan following. Not as loud as he would like but it’ll do. “‘M so close, please, please.”

“That’s it, angel.” He breaths out, sounding close himself, even more when you clench around him and he lets out a groan. “Driving me crazy, want you to come all over my cock.”

You whine at his words, cheeks flaming pink but you can’t care about your embarrassment as you’re so close. “Are you, huh? You gonna come for me?” You can only nod as a reply but it’s not enough for him. “Say it, baby.”

You know he likes it, basks in your embarrassment and bashfulness. Maybe, just maybe, you like it too. “I-I’m gonna cum.” You moan, voice shy and cheeks blushing. “Gonna cum all over your… your cock.”

He fucks you like a madman after that, hard enough that you come with an almost shout of his name and your whole body shaking. He follows with a couple more thrusts and curses falling out of his lips.

“Just so you know, I’m taking making you scream as a personal challenge.” Is what he says afterwards when you’re both panting for air on the bed.

“I don’t think that will be that difficult to achieve.”


	10. basorexia (mark x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: basorexia (n); the overwhelming desire to kiss (n); the overwhelming desire to kiss. friends to lovers.

Mark is fucked. He is truly and utterly fucked.

He is pretty sure that wanting to kiss your childhood best friend is not something he should be engaging in. Better yet, wanting to kiss you best friend of almost 18 years, that happens to be your roommate. Therefore, Mark is fucked.

The first time he realizes he wants to kiss you is on a sunday morning. A damn sunday of all the other days.

You walk in your shared kitchen with your hair a mess and your face still puffy from sleep. The first though that crosses his mind is that you look cute and that should be a red light for itself, but then you happen to open the freezer and start pouting when you realize there’s no milk left for your daily dose of cereal.

And Mark, well, he wants to kiss the pout right out of your face. But not because he has feelings for you, of course not. That would be insane. He wants to kiss you in like, a friend way, because he doesn’t like seeing you upset. See? That sounds better.

The second time it happens, you are both at a party. Not together, because you had ditched him an hour or so ago to talk to no one other than Nakamoto Yuta. And Mark doesn’t trust that guy, that’s why he keeps an eye on you.

“Dude, you really got it bad.” Johnny says, snapping him out of his trance but not enough to make him look away.

“What?” Is his clever answer, jaw clenching when you laugh at something Yuta said.

“You have been starring at her from the moment she left your side.” Johnny points out making Jaehyun laugh out loud.

“Try and be a little more obvious, damn.” Jaehyun says and he’s this close to cursing his very annoying friends that have no idea what they’re talking about.

But then he’s interrupted by the image of Yuta leaning in and placing a kiss on your red lips. He can’t even hear Johnny’s ‘oh shit’ from how pissed off he is.

Why would you kiss Yuta? If you wanted to kiss someone so bad you could just kiss him, he sure wouldn’t mind. Doing a little charity, not because he had feelings for you and they just got stronger and stronger each day. No, it would be just a friend helping a friend, so you wouldn’t go around kissing random people and making his blood boil in jealousy.

The third time is when it all comes crashing down.

It’s movie night and for some ungodly reason you had chosen something scary, even though you both know you absolutely despise these things. So now you’re in the couch, hugging your knees and biting on your lips in your nervous state. And god help him, he wants to kiss you.

He wants to kiss you so much that he can’t take his eyes off your lips, not paying attention at all to the movie. It’s so overwhelming that he doesn’t even notice when you turn around to look at him. “Are you even watching the movie, Markie?”

Caught. He is sure he’s blushing right now, stumbling over his words like a damn fool. “W-What? Of course I am, what the fuck.” Smooth. Thats was great, he thinks.

“Yeah? Cause I think you have been staring at me for the past minutes.” You tease and he wants to be swallowed by the ground. “Do I have something on my face or something like that?”

“No!” He says a little too abruptly. “You haven’t. I just… Well, I - I don’t know how to say this.”

You give him a puzzled look as someone on the movie screams. It’s now or never, he thinks. If he ruined your friendship forever he would never forgive himself. “I - It’s just something I’ve been thinking about.” He continues. “Do you think it would, I don’t know… Be weird if we like, kissed?”

He laughs nervously. What the fuck had he just said. You lips part in surprise. “Oh.”

Rejection was never a good feeling. Even worst when it could mean the end of something so important. “Fuck, that was weird.” His voice is low and now he can’t even look at your face, giving a little laugh. “I’m sorry, let’s just pretend I never said that, okay?”

“We could try.” You say suddenly and his head snaps up, eyes on your now rosy cheeks. “I mean, we will never know if we never try.”

He must be dreaming and it wouldn’t be the first time, for sure. “What? Are you serious?” You just nod, shifting on the couch so you can come closer to him. You were never shy in front of him but now you are, and it’s sending his mind on a spiral. “Shit, okay. Okay.”

You mirror his okay, face leaning into his and slowly closing your eyes. It really feels like a dream, he thinks.

The first kiss is quick, tentative. Something to check if he’s not really dreaming. And he’s not, he’s sure of that by how soft your lips felt against his for that brief moment.

Then his hands are holding your cheeks, bringing your face closer so he can press his lips against yours in pure desperation. And you kiss him back, making him go crazy at how perfect this is. More perfect than he could ever have imagined. Your lips nip at his, before you part them, licking at his bottom lip as if asking for entrance.

And, god, does he give it to you. Parting his lips he lets his tongue slide against yours, kissing you like he’s starved and this is the only thing that will fulfill him. He’s overjoyed, could climb a mountain right now from how good you kissing him back feels. How good it is having you suck on his bottom lip.

It’s when you let out a little moan that he has to stop for a second, before he does something neither of you are ready for.

When you both part from the kiss you give him a small smile, lips puffy and red and eyes glossy. He probably mirrors the look. “I - I don’t think that was weird at all.” You say and he can’t help but smile back.

“No?”

You shake your head, bumping your forehead with his. “No. And I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

He doesn’t bother saying anything back, lips smashing to yours again and this time he swallows the moans you let out. You seem to be enjoying it as much as he does and he tries to memorize every single thing that makes you press closer to him.

You like when he bites your lips, like when he lets his hands wander around your body and when he presses open mouthed kisses on your neck. You like it so much that somehow you end up on his lap, hips so closer to his that you can probably feel how hard he’s becoming. Shit, so much for not getting carried away.

He brings his hands to your back, slowly making his way down until he can hold you by the hips and gently, tentatively move you against him.

Your reaction is immediate, stopping mid kiss and muttering a low fuck against his lips, hands gripping his shoulders just a bit harder. “Oh, god.” You manage to say and his head swirls with desire from watching your wrecked out state from just this. “I’m so wet right now.”

His mind goes blank. He could come right now, he really could, from just the words you muttered so casually. “You are?” He dumbly says and you reply by nodding your head and giggling.

“I really am.” You take a gulp of air, eyes searching for his. “But we should stop. Take things slow or whatever, right?”

He nods. Slow is good, peachy. What he really wants is to make you come against his mouth and maybe fuck you afterwards if he was lucky enough but taking is slow is also a good option. “Yeah, sure.”

You press one last kiss to his lips before you are climbing off his lap and heading towards the kitchen. “I’ll make us a milkshake while you go to the bathroom and… take care of stuff.” You gesture with your hands, making him laugh. “And then we can talk about things, if you want.”

“I do.” Is his reply and then he’s walking to the bathroom.

He realizes then, when his hand is wrapped around himself and there’s flashes of you all around his mind, that he’s kinda in love with you. Not in a friend way and not in a charity way. Hell, not even kinda. He’s in love with you period. And there’s a chance you’re in love with him too.

He comes with that thought in his head, and when he stares at himself in the mirror he knows he is fucked. He is truly and utterly fucked.


	11. n side (jaehyun x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lazy rainy nights with Jaehyun.“

Saturday nights were made to stay inside, watching a movie and basking in the calmness that comes when you don’t have anything to worry about. It’s even better when’s there’s a rain outside and Jaehyun by your side, with his feet resting on your lap.

It’s a nice movie, one that you have already forgotten the name, but halfway through it the sounds of the rain hitting your window get the best of you and you start dozing off. Only to be suddenly disturbed by the noise of a photo being taken and the giggles coming from your boyfriend.

Your head snaps in his direction only to see his phone pointed at you and his dimples making an appearance as he laughs at the picture he just took of you. “Hey!” You exclaim, shoving his legs out of your lap and moving quickly towards him to try and snatch the phone out of his hands.

He’s faster than you, though. Protecting his phone from your hands and you end up on his lap, a pout on your lips. “Jaehyuuun.” You whine annoyingly and it only makes him want to laugh more. “Let me see it.”

“In my hand.” He says, using his free hand to keep you away from his phone as he unlocks it and puts it in front of you, so you can see the picture he just took. You have your mouth slightly opened on it, head hanging forward in your sleepy state. “See? You look cute.”

You know he’s being sarcastic by the way he laughs even louder when you start throwing a tantrum in his arms. “You’re so mean, delete it right now.” Your high pitched screams do nothing to phase him. “I look ugly.”

“Just a little.” You slap him playfully on the chest for that. He finally lets go of the grip he had to keep you quiet, opting now to keep his hands on your hips, appreciating the weight of you on his lap.

You let your body fall lazily against his, and while burying your face on his neck you can’t help but feel light headed and overwhelmed at his perfume mixed with his natural scent. “Mhmm, you almost smell so good.” You almost moan the words.

You know he’s smiling by his voice. “What do I smell like, baby?”

He wants to tease you but still you give in easily. “I don’t know, kinda manly, you know?” He hums at that, motivating you to keep talking. “And I love wearing your clothes because it makes me smell just like you… Like you have scented me or something.”

“Scented you?” He asks, eyebrow raising and a smile on his lips as he takes in your nonsense. “You’re so silly, baby.”

He makes up for calling you that by pressing a peck to your lips, then another and before you realize he’s probably kissing you, his hands on each side of your face. The kiss starts playful, with Jaehyun pressing quick pecks against yours lips. But you’re needy, probably too needy for your own good, kissing him properly with your hands smoothing down on his bare chest. He gets the message, his mouth opening just enough to let your tongue in.

The kiss is slow, lazy almost, but the way his tongue slides against yours, with his breath softly fanning across your face, has you letting out a small whimper. His hands everything but hesitant as they move against your back and dip bellow the t-shirt you’re wearing, sending shivers to your spine.

It doesn’t take long for you to feel that he’s enjoying it as much as you are, his growing erection pressing against your thigh.

“Why don’t you sit on it for a bit, love?” He asks, voice slightly raspy and his fingers drawing random patterns on your naked thighs.

“Just for a bit?” You tease and he slaps your thigh for it, even though there’s a smile on his lips.

He moves his fingers slowly to your center again, teasing your clit with just the press of his thumb through your soaked panties. The roughy feeling of it makes you whimper, the sound going straight to his erection. “Be my good girl.” He mutters, fingers now moving until they’re on the edge of your panties, moving them to the side so just a portion of your pussy is exposed.

With his other he pushes his sweatpants down alongside his boxers.Your mouth waters when his cock springs free from it, hard and with the tip an angry red with precum dribbling. “You want it?” He asks, hand gripping himself while the other moves you closer, so he can tease you sliding his cock on your center, wetting it on the process. “You want me to cum inside of you, angel?”

You nod, eyes not moving from the view as he presses just the tip on your entrance. “Please, Jae.” You say, trying to move yours hips but his hand is quick to hold you in place.

“Then sit on it. Slowly.” You don’t know why he has this thing for moving slow, when all you really want is to jump his bones and get all of him inside of you. Something about feeling you, and you’ll give him that with how good it feels moving down slowly, feeling his stretch you so good to take all of him.

He’s not huge, but there’s still the amazing sensation of feeling full on your gut as you finally get all of him inside, his hands gripping forcefully at your hips as he lets out a strangled moan. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He almost chants as yours walls pulse on him. “Feels so good, fuck, my baby has the tightest pussy in the world.”

He lets you get used to it for a bit, using the time to remove your t-shirt and you shiver when the cold air in the room hits your bare chest. But Jaehyun doesn’t let you suffer for long, wrapping his arms around and you and pulling you closer so he can press kisses all over your boobs.

“Could stay like this for a while.” You mention mindless and he replies by humming with his face still pressed on your chest. He feels good inside of you, so warm and intimate that it makes you just a little emotional. To be so connected to the man you love was truly something to shed tears over, but that’s not what he had in mind at the moment.

Jaehyun interrupted your little moment by pushing his hips upwards and making you squeal in surprise. He finally lifts his head up, giving you a guilty smile that you can’t help but return as you let yours hands roam his shoulders before gripping them so you can start moving.

You’re not the best at riding, moving in almost delicate bounces on his lap, but it’s enough to have him throw his head back and let out the noises that you adore so much. It couldn’t be more than this after all, just lazy sex as the rain poured outside.

“Gimme a kiss.” You say suddenly, pouting your lips at him until he’s doing as told. His lips come in contact with yours, your mouth immediately opening for him. He sucked lightly on your bottom lip, hands moving to yours hips so he could help you move a little faster.

After that it’s over for you, with him continuing to press kisses all over your lips and neck, and getting you to move so well on his cock that in no time your hands are gripping tightly on his shoulders as your high hits you and you see white behind your eyelids.

He showers you with praise that don’t really make sense, whispering how good you feel and how you drive him crazy. It doesn’t take long for him to come as well, with how good you’re squeezing around him. He comes with a groan and his eyes squeeze shut, painting your walls and making you feel giddy inside.

“Let’s stay like this for a while, huh?” His voice is hoarse and low as he talks after a few seconds of none of the two of you moving. You nod your head, agreeing by pressing a kiss to his lips and then resting your head on his chest. The feeling of him getting soft inside of you and your releases mixing together is something you can’t complain about.


	12. home run (jaehyun x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baseball player!jaehyun x reader / unprotected sex, semi-public settings, locker room sex, getting caught, all the good stuff!

There are quite a few places you liked to be fucked in. Your bedroom, of course, the cozy couch in Jaehyun’s dorm, the cold kitchen aisle when it’s hot and the granite feels good against your legs. Hell, even the occasional bathroom at a party was good if it was clean enough. 

But when it comes to locker rooms, you absolutely despise it. For reasons that you’ll let out of this, because they’re not things you want to think about when your boyfriend is fucking you very nicely. 

“God.” Jaehyun practically growls against your ear, his cheek pressed closely to yours as he does his best to keep you up and safe as he pounds inside of you against his locker. And by doing his best, you mean he’s not doing much because carrying you seemed to come very easy to him with how much he did it. “I don’t know why I’m so fucking horny.”

A laugh almost leaved your lips.. “I-It’s the dress.” You point out because it’s the truth. Of all the things you could have decided on wearing to his baseball practice, it had to be the little red sundress that just flowed around so nicely and showed just your best bits to him. It was a hot day, what else could you do?

He looks down at you, face immediately greeted with the vision of your boobs spilling from the dress and bouncing with every thrust he gives. “Oh, it definitely is the dress.” He groans and now you really do laugh. 

What a view you would be if any of his teammates just decided to walk in, Jaehyun still in his uniform, too desperate that he only pushed the pants down enough to free his cock, and you with your dress bunched up on your waist and legs locked behind him as he fucks you in quick and sharp thrusts. 

You know he won’t last long because he never does when you do it in public like this, so when you grip at his hair a little is just a little motivation for him to do it faster. 

His hands move from your waist to your ass, using his grip on it to make you move against him and you let out a squeak that he swallows with a messy kiss that is move tongue than anything else. It’s so easy getting lost on the promise of an orgasm that you forget that he’s all sweaty from practice. Maybe you even like it a bit, not that you would ever tell. 

His breathing is heavy when he breaks the kiss, pulling his hips and thrusting again in a pace that makes you grip on his back as the knot on your stomach tightens. “Feels good, baby?” His voice is broken as he continues rocking his hips so very nicely. 

You nod dumbly. “Y-Yes, ‘M so close.” And he knows this from how your walls start pulsating against him, how you start getting as loud as you’ll allow himself in a situation like this. 

He slams inside of you, fast and hard when you drag your nails on his back. “Such a dirty thing. God, you… you’ll let me fuck you anywhere, huh?” His voice comes out in a grunt, sounding completely out of it and you can’t blame him. 

You’re so close, so close , that all you can do is nod as shocks of pleasure run through your body as he hits the spot that has you crying out louder than you should. “Shhh.” He raps, kissing you to quiet you down. “Touch yourself, baby. Go on, I won’t let you fall.” 

You do as he says, moving your hand down so you can play with yourself as he fucks you. The angle is weird and you’re sure your hand will cramp but all that is gone when you finally circle your clit in quick motions, to march his frantic pace and he spills every praise in the word in whispers against your ear. 

You come with a broken moan, your entire body shaking and for a moment you think you’re going to fall, but Jaehyun keeps you steady with the grip on your ass and continues pounding into you until he’s coming too, coating your walls as they flutter around him. 

The loud noise of doors opening hit you just then, as at least three voices fill in the room before there’s a loud gasp. 

“Oh my god.” Doyoung shrieks as Johnny laughs loudly and your cheeks heat up. 

Jaehyun does his best to keep you covered, but the whole situation doesn’t even seem to faze him that much anymore, with how many times you had been caught before. You wouldn’t even know he was embarrassed if it wasn’t for the tips of his ears turning red. “Come on, guys.”

Yuta ignores him completely. “___, I can’t believe you let this man sweet talk you into fucking in a place like this.” 

That makes Johnny laugh even harder and you let out a giggle. “I can’t believe it either, to be honest.” 

Jaehyun pinches your ass for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this! i would love to know what you guys think about it!
> 
> if you'd like, you can support me on ko-fi.com/moondustis  
> i'm also on tumblr @ moondustis.tumblr.com and on patreon @ patreon.com/moondustis


	13. sparkling (taeyong x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taeyong + reader / one night stand, oral (f receiving), teasing, you know all that jazz!!

If there’s something you believe in, is that a night can never end well when it starts with a shot of vodka. 

So yeah, you down that shot of vodka your friend offers you and then another one just for good measure. Because it’s a friday, you deserve a little fun, right? Right. 

There’s also a lot more details that could add to the possibilities of everything going to shit. For one, the party you’re at is absolutely trashed, wit freshmen already spilling their drinks on the floor as some annoying EDM song blasts loud enough that you’re not very sure the thin windows of Johnny’s house can handle. 

You’re also wearing a dress too short, for slutty purposes as your friend had clearly said, because she had hopes. High hopes that you were finally getting laid tonight after a dry spell that was lasting way too long for anyone that had to share a living space with you and your crankiness for more than an hour. 

And the cherry on top, is the fact that you’re ovulating, the very stage of your cycle that leaves you feeling gross and needy and desperate and wow, maybe you could cry right now if someone didn’t put their dick inside of you. That someone being Lee Taeyong, who at some point in the night had found his way next to you in the old couch. 

Taeyong was a cute guy, a puppy as they would call him for his good manners and soft personality. You had talked to him before in the lectures you shared and the conversation was always pleasant enough. That, added to the high praises of him you had heard on campus only made it even better that he looked like he did. 

It’s was good act, you’ll give him that. He smiles at you, makes you laugh and is just very far from every other dude you had ever chatted with during a frat party. It’s endearing, really, even more when his hand starts to wander, fingers barely ghosting your skin as he keeps his gaze glued to your face. 

In your drunken haze, you smile when he rests his palm on your naked thigh, squeezing just slightly to test your interest. And you’re crazy, absolutely out of your mind because you show it by parting your legs just a little, just to tease, the smile never leaving your face as he mimics it with a blush to his cheeks. 

“Thought you had the whole good boy act going on?” You whisper when his hand starts to wander just a bit too much. 

He doesn’t have the decency to move his hand away. “I can show you how good I can be.” 

And god forgive you for being such a stupid horny girl that just falls for that line, taking Taeyong’s wandering hand in yours and dragging him to the closest place you can find, which happens to be Johnny’s very own bedroom. How nice and polite of you. 

There’s not much beating around the bush. Taeyong pushes you into the bed, hovering over you and finally kisses you after those torturing hours of tension. 

He kisses with hunger, hands on your neck and tongue sliding against yours in movements that are not shy from being desperate. And you love it, enough to have your mind swimming with the need to have him touch you anywhere that will make you feel good. 

When you grip at his hair a little too harshly, he lets out a moan that goes straight to the bubble of arousal on the pit of your stomach. He’s a sight, with puffy lips and hair a mess as he drops to his knees in front of you, something you weren’t exactly expecting but will definitely not complain about. 

He looks up at you, hands moving to rest at your thighs and oh, so gently parting them so he can fit in between. “Can I?” You almost die at the cute voice he asks for your consent in. 

You nod, head spinning a little when you move to help him get yours panties off, the offending cotton fabric being thrown somewhere inside poor Johnny’s bedroom.

A couple of things happen afterwards. Taeyong parts your legs further, placing a misplaced kiss on your inner thigh. Then he goes for it with a tentative lick, as if testing the waters and just slightly as if he’s a little unsure of himself. You blink slowly in expectation. 

“How do you like it?” The question makes you confused until you realize that he’s teasing you, a grin splattered across his face when you groan and try to move your hips but he keeps a grip on your legs. 

“Asshole.” You mutter in what sounds more like a whine. “You said you would show me. I’m starting to think you’re all act.”

Which is a complete lie, because you’re already shivering in your skin and he knows that by the raise of his eyebrow in defiance. But still, your words spark something and he finally goes for it. 

The first press of his tongue flat against you has your hands moving to grip at the bed sheets. He works in a pace that clearly shows that he knows what he’s doing, swirling his tongue a little to tease and then licking a stripe from your entrance to your clit to gather the wetness there. 

He kisses your cunt the exact same way he did your lips, messily and desperate with the squelchy noises filling the room and setting your cheeks in red embarrassment. You don’t even need the fingers he adds, slowly and then marching the pace of his sucks. 

It’s a very quick orgasm, in the sense that it doesn’t take you half the time you thought it would to happen. He does a little thing with his tongue, flicking your clit and you’re crying out with your body arching from the bed as he continues to eat you out as your body trembles. 

“Was I good?” He asks, words muffled because he’s still pressed against your bare center. He’s grinning, you can see it as well as the wetness that drips on his chin. 

“Shut up or I won’t suck you off.” Is the broken threat you make in the middle of catching your breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this! i would love to know what you guys think about it!
> 
> if you'd like, you can support me on ko-fi.com/moondustis  
> i'm also on tumblr @ moondustis.tumblr.com and on patreon @ patreon.com/moondustis

**Author's Note:**

> hello! you can always find me @ moondustis.tumblr.com, where i take requests and post fics more frequently!


End file.
